unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Raegen
Raegen (レーガン Rēgan) is a Fire and Telekinesis Mage of the Regia Luna Guild. Appearance Raegen is a pale, muscular man with bright red hair, resembling flames. He has black circles around his dark red eyes, and dark purple lips. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides. He has dark colored fingernails and no eyebrows. He dresses in an extravagant attire consisting of black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, motorcycle boots, and a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. He also has a slim bandoleer, also with minuscule bolts that go diagonally over his right shoulder then ties to his waist, where he keeps a dagger with a Japanese-style hilt and what appears to be a flintlock gun. He also has gold bangles around both wrists. He wears a pair of studded, square shaped goggles on his forehead, and a large fur captain's coat over his bare muscular torso. The dark brown coat is adorned with spikes on its shoulders lined in maroon. The collar of the coat is extremely flared and wide. He typically wears this coat with his right arm in its sleeve and his left arm under the coat itself. Personality Due to his depressing past he enjoys being the energetic young male who speaks for his partner Vaile all the time. He seems to know his partner with amazing knowledge and also has a connection with her, so when he decides to do something rash and becomes a little too overly peppy she looks at him and he will calm down. Raegen appears to also be the only person Vaile will openly talk to when no others are around, showing that he has established a lot of trust with her. History Raegen was born into a village near a Magic Experimental Facility, and so they had invaded his village and took him to this facility to drain him of all magical capability to power dark and evil weapons which were used against the Council. One day his Fire Magic had broke out and he had erupted through the building and caused it to be destroyed. He then had rushed away and was found by the previous Guild Master in which he was then taken in. The reason why he is so happy and outgoing is because he had witnessed the mass murder of his village and wanted to achieve what all of his friends and family would do in their lifetimes. He then learned Telekinesis Magic and joined a team with Vaile and has been the only one who has heard her speak, and sing at that. He tells everyone that she has a beautiful voice. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Fire Magic: Raegen has shown immense abilities and capabilities and manipulating and utilizing Fire Magic. He was shown to have had this ability since birth, but had it locked until it was truly needed. He has shown that this magic can be used not only to destroy, but to create, in dual attacks with his partner Vaile. *'Hell Spin': Using his abilities of immense agility he whirls around the target then tying their hands with scarlet flames. Then manipulating the flames as a whip he throws the target into the air and spirals them, then throwing them into the ground and smashing them into walls and other obstacles to cause severe damage. *'Hell Shot': Raegen holds his hands out in gun-like hand signals and unleashes bullets of flame which then erupt into large spheres of flame. Then using his telekinesis he grows these flames into a gigantic sphere upon his right index finger and fires that at the target. **'Hell Storm': Raegen swirls his hand in the air, unleashing multiple flame shots. This forms into a giant sphere of flame, which Raegen then separates and uses telepathy to turn them into long bodied dragons. He then fires them at the opponent like bullets in Hell Shot. Water-Flame Duo Techniques: By fusing water and flame he manages to create stone alongside his partner Vaile. In this he makes some of the strongest attacks because he can manipulate the stone with Telekinesis and create as much stone as he desires, also making him and Vaile the best craftsman in the entire guild. *'Hell's Hammer': By shaping his flames into a massive hammer then adding Vaile's water to it then by using telekinesis will throw this hammer at the opponent and will strike them with this spell multiple times. *'Poseidon's Sword Edge': After adding flames to the Water Saws spell turning them to stone he uses telekinesis to form them into a straight line, Vaile then coating them in water then using it to strike the opponents causing severe damage with slashes and stabs. *'Hell's Stone Sea': After generating flames which coat the entire area like a sea Vaile will unleash water over it turning it into stone, and by manipulating both fire and water which is stored beneath they will both strike the opponent with multiple different strikes of flame and water. Telekinesis: Raegen has also learned Telekinesis so whenever he fuses Fire and Water (with teammate Vaile) to make stone he can pelt it at the opponent and manipulate it. He learned this from Aster. *'Lift': This spell is used by Raegen to lift stone he has created and use it to attack the opponent. This is a basic spell which is unnamed when used in the Water-Fire Duo Techniques. *'Drop': By lifting his opponent high into the air with telekinesis he will then release them and then using telekinesis somewhat throws them towards the ground. On impact the target is damaged severely. Immense Strength: Raegen has shown that he is able to knock back opponents with his brute strength alone, which comes in handy when not able to use his magic as he will be able to knock his opponents into the air just with brute strength. Immense Durability: Raegen has been shown to be able to take multiple hits at once and still be able to continue to fight and deliver very strong hits even after being hit with waves of magic. This may also be due to his amazing determination and outgoing attitude. Immense Magical Ability: He is shown to do twice as much work than Vaile in the duo techniques, and so he has exemplified a much higher Magical Ability rate, although he was reconditioned as a child in a Magical Power Station. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Much like his partner he has trained very hard in becoming one of the strongest members in this field. He has shown the ability to fight off much stronger opponents with his wit in this method and will hold them off for a long enough time for another member to arrive and finish them off. Trivia *He is based off of Eustass Kid from One Piecw and his fire magic is based off of the Mera Mera no Mi (used by Portgas D. Ace) Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Mage Category:Regia Luna